Somewhere Far Away
by digitalreality
Summary: The Sailor Senshis are sent to the Moon Kingdom to train their daughters because, even though it was previously though all evil was wiped out, the Earth is yet again in threat. What happens? - You'll see. Oringinal Scouts! Please R&R! AU fic!
1. Depends On How You Look At It

S o m e w h e r e F a r A w a y  
Depends On How You Look At It  
digitalreality Paige

* * *

The sky held a soft blue hue above the breathtaking sceneric Crystal Tokyo. If birds lived on the moon, now would have been when they would sing their harmonic wake-up call while soaring in the rays of the morning sun. It was indeed tranquil and calm as the inhabitants of the Moon Kingdom greeted the day . . . Yeah, right! Not with five children under the age of ten!

Eight-year-old Emiko Fusco tossed and turned on the bottom-bunk of the bed, knocking over the bedside lamp in the process. It did not break, but it was indeed a chaotic scene. Groaning loudly, she gave a last turn onto her side with a pillow firmly covering her head, but she made no attempt to retrieve the fallen lighting structure.

"No, no, no! Emmy-ko!" Da sun wants to say 'Hewwo' and Miya wants to play!" insisted little blonde Miya, as she made her way onto the bed.

With an elaborate sigh of defeat, Emiko stopped her petty protests and sat up in bed. Rubbing her sleepy, green eyes, she stuck out her tongue, "Finnnne, Miya-chan!" Emiko's messy, brown, bead-head hair had mostly fallen out of its ponytail, and stuck up in numerous unusual directions.

This appeared to amuse the two-year-old, who grinned, showing off a missing front tooth, (Hana decided Miya was a worthy opponent for kick-ball last week at orientation.) "You'sa monster!"

Emiko held her arms out to the small child, fingers like claws, "Rawr!" With that she tickled Miya mercilessly, sending them both into a fit of giggles.

A little blue head appeared, upside down, leaning over from the higher bunk. She chucked a pillow at the two from above and playfully remarked, "Quiet down you two! I'm trying to sleep!" She gave a sweet smile to show she meant no harm.

"It doesn't look like it!" Emiko taunted, throwing the pillow back. It was then that she finally reached and put the lamp back at its place.

Miya's bright blue eyes lit up when she spotted another familiar face, "Ki-ra!" She held her arms up toward Akira, waiting to be held.

The nine-year-old cautiously climbed down from above and took Miya into her arms, "You're so cute."

Miya let out a squeal of delight as she poked Akira on the tip of her nose with her stubby baby fingers.

At that moment the door chose to open, and Minako stepped in, "Oh, there you are Miya! Should've guessed." She smiled at the two girls as she took back her daughter, "By the way, the outer children will be arriving shortly; You may want to get prepared." Minako winked and walked out, Miya waving 'Bah-Bye' from her shoulders.

Akira sat down at the foot of Emiko's bed and smiled at her friend, "Y'know, your hair is a fright."

The other girl couldn't help but laugh, as she slipped a clean white blouse on, "Yeah, that's what Miya told me . . . You seem to need a bit of a touch up yourself!"

The azure-eyed child gave a curt little nod and stood to change as well. Both wore schoolgirl skirts representing their planet in color, and a button-up white dress shirt.

Emiko pulled her hair back with three strokes of a hairbrush and waited for Akira, who combed her hair back to tie with a bow at the base of her neck, and carefully and precisely braided two loose strands.

"C'mon, we'll miss their arrival!" The princess of Jupiter grabbed the princess of Mercury's hand and they ran out, blue and green skirts billowing out behind them.

* * *

"Mommmmm! Do I _have_ to go?" Huffed Hana, refusing to set a foot inside the gates of the palace.

"What do you think?" Her father yanked her braided pigtails affectionately.

"You're not mom!" She stated, "And I'm _positive_ you guys want me to stay home; You'd miss me _sooo_ much!"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're scared. 'Hmmmm, Kobi?" Haruka chuckled as her husband nodded in agreement.

The spunky child protested, "Am _not_!"

"Prove it." Haruka picked up her daughter around the middle and carried the seven-year-old into the kingdom as Kobi showed the guards their identification.

"They're _not_ making me wear a _skirt_!"

* * *

Hotaru jabbed Riku in the side with her finger, who in return glared at her sister-like friend.

"What's wrong with you?" Hotaru pestered again.

Riku shook her head and opened her mouth to speak.

"Noth-ing," mimicked the older girl in unison with the other. A smile broke out on Riku's face even though she tried to force it from coming.

The two girls sat side-by-side on a luxurious lounge in a small chamber of the Moon Palace. Directly in front of them sat graceful Michiru with her daughter who is ten years of age. She sat silently, which was quite odd for Kyoko, staring at her feet. Her eyes held a sneaky expression and she had a sly smile on her face, but just looking at her from any other prospective would give you the impression of a girl truly sorry for whatever wrong she caused.

"What's going on in that trouble-making mind of yours?" Hotaru asked her next victim. Boredom caused her to pick on whomever available . . . or perhaps she just liked to pick on them.

"Yes, Kyoko, do you not know the rules? You cannot smile or think up plans when you're already in trouble for previously done mischief." Michiru informed.

Kyoko stuck her tongue out at her mother and friend before requesting, "May I please get up now?" in a sweet, sorrowful, innocent tone. She placed her hands neatly in her lap and looked up into her mother's eyes with a puppy-dog expression.

Her mother gave in and nodded. Kyoko bolted from her seat, only to plop down between Hotaru and Riku. The later of the two pulled her legs up to her chest, on the settee, and rapped her arms around her thighs. Riku rested her forehead on her knees with her eyes closed, and let her silky long black hair cascade over her shoulders and legs.

"Where's your momma?" Kyoko queried, not knowing she would intrude on a topic Hotaru was uncomfortable with.

Hotaru took the question lightly, "Oh, I live with Setsuna-mama. She's Riku's mother. Mine is no longer living."

"Oh . . . " was all Kyoko said, feeling bad about the question. All was quiet for a moment as she eyed the top of Riku's head curiously, as if she knew something mysterious and important was being thought inside it.

"So, where is Setsuna?" Michiru pondered in a manner that made even the simplest of sentences seem elegant.

"She couldn't make it," Hotaru explained. Michiru nodded to show she understood.

* * *

When the threat of the Dark Moon vanished temporarily, most of the Senshis went their separate ways onto their respective planetary kingdoms. Communication was limited, and they saw each other maybe once tri-monthly. However, with rising awareness, the Sailor Senshis quickly discovered the enemy never disappeared, and that their children needed to be taught to defend the innocent Earth like their parents once did many yesterdays ago.

Riku saw this even before her mother, and set out to train herself for her future position. "This new school system," she thought bitterly, "may just hold me back." But she did look on the bright side, "it may be good for some of the naive others."

Riku turned her head to face the door, opening her dark jade eyes. Merely a moment later it creaked open and a little blonde head peaked in.

"Oh! Here's the room, mama." The head squealed, swinging the door fully open to reveal her wardrobe: The traditional shirt and skirt that were required. The only problem was that, under the skirt, the hazel-eyed girl wore slightly baggy pants.

"What are you wearing?" Kyoko called out as Hana climbed into Hotaru's lap.

"Clothes." She gave her friend an odd look, "What does it look like to you?"

As the other children played and joked around, Riku continued to watch the door left ajar. It didn't take too long for Haruka's figure to briefly come forth, and the expression on her face looked troubled. Michiru caught the message immediately, and Riku saw her stand from the corner of her eye. She turned her attention back to Haruka, but she couldn't see her at all. If Riku hadn't seen her at the previous precise second she appeared, she would have never seen her.

As Michiru passed Riku, she turned to look at the girl. Luckily Riku had closed her eyes a moment before, and the elegant Neptune Queen continued out into the corridor.

"I'll just be a minute; I'm going to the ladies' room." Was Michiru's excuse as the door sealed shut behind her.

"Are you excited about our new training?" Hotaru asked with a smile. It was obvious none of the other children even noticed Michiru's departure.

Riku uncurled from her position and stood, taking long strides to the entry and exit way. The other three stopped their chitchat instantly, observing with curious eyes.

"Where y'going, Riku-san?" Kyoko questioned, puzzled.

Riku did not respond, but instead reached for the doorknob. She turned it to the right with all her strength. Receiving no results, she twisted in the other direction.

Nothing happened.

_They were locked in._


	2. Concealed and Revealed

S o m e w h e r e F a r A w a y  
Concealed and Revealed  
digitalreality (Paige)

* * *

Young Tori Castillo lifted her little red head from the miniature chestnut table in the children's' section of The Banquet Hall, Andi the teddy bear lounging comfortably in her lap. She watched with innocently curious eyes as Emiko and Akira snuck in. They tiptoed cautiously right up against the wall, having merely two minutes before a crystal bell would chime and announce they were late. By Queen Usagi's standards, because it pleased her to get everything formal over and done for quickly, if a banquet was scheduled to begin at 7:30, you should be in your sea promptly at 7:15 at the _latest_.

It was obvious the two were concealing immersed giggles, Tori observed. At last, one loudly erupted from the energetic brunette. Akira's blue eyes went wide in horrified shock. She placed a well-practiced, in the art of playing the piano, finger to her lips with a stern look in attempt to hush her friend. They scurried quickly into their places.

"_Mom-ma!_" called out a whiney voice from the polished thrones overlooking the entire room, "The princesses of Jupiter and Mercury are late!" Anyone whom hadn't noticed them before, now was defiantly aware due to the four-year-olds loud, dragged-on tone.

Queen Usagi stopped conversing with Mamoru for a brief moment to peer down at her daughter with glazed-over, distracted eyes, "That's nice sweetheart."

Chibi-Usa slumped down into her seat in a not-so-proper manner, pouting as she watched her parents' discussion. It was then she noticed both were neither smiling nor cheerful, and were exchanging words with a serious air. She turned her attention to Luna and Artemis sitting, as the Queen and king's advisors, across from them. They also bore grave expressions as they listened. What as going on?

The pink-headed princess slipped silently from the high royal seating onto her tiptoes, hoping no one had noticed.

* * *

Miya pointed her tiny finger at the thrones in the middle of her patty-cake game with Diana, who was attempting to coax the child from her mother, Minako's, lap. The feline-resembling girl of 14 gave fleeting look in that direction just in time to see Chibi-Usa place her tiara carefully onto the vacant seat she was suppose to be occupying. The princess then dropped down onto her hands and knees, and out of view. Diana's furred, pointed cat ears twitched nervously.

The cat-girl scooped Miya up into her arms without protest, smiled at Minako when she whispered a quiet and gratified "_Thank you,_" and rushed to dispose of the girl in the children's section in order for her to be able to search for Chibi-Usa.

And at that moment, Miya broke into song:

"Oh where, oh where, has wittle pwincess gone? Oh where, oh where, is she be?"

Diana covered the bellowing mouth with her hand in a desperate attempt to stop the song, and made it to the elegant cream laced table just as a little pink head popped up between Emiko and Tori's chairs.

"What are _you_ doing here?" queried the first bitterly.

Chibi-Usa's cheeks flushed slightly scarlet. "Sorrys that I tattled…," she confessed sorrowfully, looking down at her small, white boot clad feet.

Tori threw her arms around the younger girl in a welcoming embrace, "Aww! It's ok little Princess!"

The girl gave a noticeably fake half-smile.

Seeing this, Akira gave her a forgiving grin, "But hats with _that _look? We forgive you, I _promise_!"

She picked up the Moon Princess and gently cradled her in her lap, but Chibi-Usa resisted and turned to face her mother.

"Something_ bad_ is going on," she announced at the precise moment the King and Queen stood abruptly and simply left through the right corridor. It was something never ever done at a welcoming banquet that should be beginning… unless it was an emergency.

"Yes," Diana insisted, "You just disappeared! That _is_ bad!"

"No, no…_Look_!" Akira whispered in her soft, subtle voice and pointed. All turned to watch the royalties' figures disappear through the entrance. Emiko's stubborn expression faltered as she forgot all together completely of Chibi-Usa's blunder, and Diana's hand left Miya's mouth to cover her own in surprise.

"Wanna follows?" the two-year-old suggested. She read their minds.

* * *

"While Hana changed into her uniform, Setsuna contacted me. She insists that-"

"The time is _now_," Michiru completed, holding Haruka's eyes with her own in a steady gaze. Her voice, on the other hand, was not nearly as controlled, "…but so soon?! Oh, they're not at all prepared!" She covered her face with her hands and gave a hopeless moan, almost in tears.

Haruka placed a comforting hand on Michiru's shoulder, "Nothing could, you know."

Michiru looked up, "I know."

And they stood there like that, surrounded completely by the overwhelming, smothering silence caused by sound-proof rooms, all a while a million and one fragments of thought rushed through their heads.

"Maybe-" "Do you-" They both began at once. Haruka grinned and Michiru gave a small smile, although neither knew what to do from here.

As if on cue, a door to their left, directly across from the one from which Michiru had exited, opened. Michiru and Haruka adverted their gazes in that direction, to make themselves aware of the new company as soon as it arrived.

The King and Queen pushed forth into the hall childishly. Now one knows where Chibi-Usa learned to be so prim and proper.

"Setsuna told-" Queen Usagi began breathlessly.

"We already know." Haruka and Michiru interrupted in unison.

Mamoru continued, "She is on her way, but she did not sound surprised of the sudden news."

"It wouldn't be expected that she would," Michiru sighed. Why hadn't they received any forewarning greater then "eventually" this would come?

"_Oh well, Setsuna must have her reasons… Whatever those may be,_" she mused.

"She's coming here, _now_?" Haruka pondered aloud.

Mamoru nodded at them both and reported, "Anyways, there is little point in a Welcoming Banquet when the guests of honor may be departing as early as tomorrow morn."

"_But_ it is the perfect opportunity to explain what our children_ must_ do and the reasoning behind it, while we are all still together," Usagi suggested in a tone that showed it was more of a commandment.

"Yes, quite understandable. But, if I'm not mistaken…" Haruka glanced down at her elegantly carved silver pocket-watch, "We were scheduled to begin… seventeen minutes ago."

Usagi gasped, "We must go now!"

"Time to tell the children," Kind Mamoru reminded reluctantly, "Oh, great… I haven't the faintest clue as to how to begin!"

"Oh, it's alright, Hun," Usagi responded, her voice lowered, "I think they may be slightly aware."

Her husband raised his eyebrows, puzzled, "_Hmmm_?"

She nodded towards the doors on both the right and left sides of them, "_Shhh…_" The queen then unlocked the right door, and Haruka turned to face the other. Synchronized, Usagi and Haruka opened them, and the entire population of Senshi Children, both inners and outers, fell into the corridor at the feet of Michiru, Mamoru, Usagi, and Haruka with a thud.

* * *


End file.
